


Vantage Point

by thesometimeswarrior



Series: Two Hundred Words for Two Hundred Fics! A Celebratory Fic Prompt-Fest! [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Double Drabble, Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode s02e20 Back to the Barn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesometimeswarrior/pseuds/thesometimeswarrior
Summary: Hours after the impromptu robot brawl—when Steven is safely tucked into his sleeping bag and snoring, and Peridot sits tinkering in the back of the barn —Pearl finds herself on the roof, gazing at the stars with Garnet and Amethyst.“I never wanted Steven to know,” she says, after a moment. “What it truly meant to be a Pearl.”
Relationships: Amethyst & Garnet & Pearl (Steven Universe), Pearl & Steven Universe
Series: Two Hundred Words for Two Hundred Fics! A Celebratory Fic Prompt-Fest! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567093
Comments: 14
Kudos: 89





	Vantage Point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fireflower34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireflower34/gifts).



> **Prompt: Maybe some fluff with the gems? probably after the ep Back to the Barn.**

Hours after the impromptu robot brawl—when Steven is safely tucked into his sleeping bag and snoring, and Peridot sits tinkering in the back of the barn —Pearl finds herself on the roof, gazing at the stars with Garnet and Amethyst. 

“I never wanted Steven to know,” she says, after a moment. “What it truly meant to be a Pearl.”

“Well, _duh_.” Amethyst retorts. “Cuz it doesn’t _matter_ here. Just like it doesn’t matter that on Homeworld all Quartzes were soldiers! Rose never—”

“It’s _more_ than that. I worried…” Pearl glances down. The boards creek beneath her fingers. “I didn’t want it to change the way he viewed me.”

“It did.” 

Garnet’s response jars her; Pearl’s eyes shoot up, bewildered. “ _What_?”

“It _did_ change the way he views you,” Garnet repeats. “Now, he understands how much you’ve worked to become all that you are. How you continue to do so.” She places her hand on Pearl’s shoulder, heavy, bracing. “He sees how strong you are. And he admires you even more than he already did.”

“But _we’ve_ always seen that in ya, P. You know that, right?”

“Yes.” Pearl smiles, blinks tears out of her eyes. “I think I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I love comments!
> 
> * * *
> 
> This is part of a series of double drabbles I'm writing to celebrate having written 200 fics on ao3!
> 
> I'm accepting prompts in the following fandoms:
> 
> 1) Steven Universe  
> 2) Avatar: The Last Airbender  
> 3) Harry Potter  
> 4) Tanakh or Talmud
> 
> I have a few specifications for things that I will and won't write. Please click [here](https://runrundoyourstuff.tumblr.com/post/189378264394/exciting-fic-announcement) for more info!


End file.
